


The Great Hunt - Victory for the Rattataki

by Pixie_Sophii



Series: The Kallian Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Gen, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars - The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/pseuds/Pixie_Sophii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taurina, a Rattataki bounty hunter, faces her greatest conquest yet, The Great Hunt. Taurina and Mako must travel from Nal Hutta to Dromund Kaas, a place Taurina knows all too well, to finally gain the respect she feels she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Hunt - Victory for the Rattataki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars: The Old Republic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27233) by Bioware. 



She was going back. After 5 years clear of the planet she unwillingly called home she was going back to seek her victory. The thought of returning was bitter sweet as she collected her few belongings from her small room. She always traveled light; ever since she fled Korriban. No more than a few clothes and a spare blaster, everything else she could find at her next destination. She remembered the shuttle they’d be flying on was basic; she threw some bread and a container of water in her pack. Mako was humming whilst tweaking her cybernetic implant; “Dromund Kaas, the heart of the Empire.” she said, turning from the mirror and grinning ecstatically at Taurina. Taurina said nothing; she was so busy trying to think of ways to look busy that she didn’t even hear Mako. “Hey!” Mako shouted, Taurina snapped out of her trance,  
“What? What do you want?"  
“I was just saying, Dromund Kaas! The capitol, Taurina! Are you excited?” Taurina’s eyes dimmed.  
“Sure, of course.” She answered, sitting on her bed and finally tying up her pack. Mako’s eyes narrowed and she put down her torch,  
“You sure? You seem… emotionless to the whole thing. Are you always like this?”  
“What’s with all the questions, Mako? If you’re finished packing then we need to get going.” And with that Taurina grabbed her pack and hastily strode out the door, her armour clinking and her boots pounding the hard floor. “Whoa, what’s up with her?” Mako thought, swiftly throwing the rest of her things in her pack and following.  
Mako bid farewell to the innkeeper, a beautiful Nautolan named Jes’grana that she shared much small talk with in the Cantina down the way. Taurina nodded thankfully at the Nautolan and headed off towards the Spaceport; Mako quickly followed, yelling “Stop running off without me!”  
“Stop milling about then, we can’t waste time.” Mako scrunched up her face in mild annoyance,  
“Like it matters…” she muttered, walking quickly to catch up with her. They reached the entrance to the Spaceport, Taurina turned to look at the desolate planet she was leaving behind, sighed, and then abruptly spat on the floor, Mako grimaced “Ergh, man that was gross. Why did you do that?” she said, confusedly eying the saliva that was now soaking into the dirt.  
“I was leaving my mark” said Taurina, eying Mako. Mako raised her eyebrows,  
“As if you haven’t made enough of a mark on Hutta already?” she joked.  
“That isn’t the point. I guess it’s just a tradition for me. I used to leave it as a sign of disrespect, but I don’t disrespect this planet, it has brought me much of what I desire. I think it is now a tradition merely meaning ‘Taurina was here’, does that make sense?” she looked at the fully soaked saliva and then back to Mako.  
“Yes, that makes sense” said Mako, now slightly grinning at her strange yet wonderful friend. They both turned and entered the Spaceport.

"Do you know where we're going, Taurina?" asked Mako, poking her head down every corridor they passed,  
"Yes, keep up" said Taurina sternly. Mako raised her eyebrow,  
"You sure? We've been down at least 6 corridors and-"  
" I know where we're going" snipped Taurina, quickening her pace. Mako stopped dead in her tracks,  
"We're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're acting like a complete Hutt! What the hell is wrong, Rattataki?!" Mako stared into Taurina's sickly amber eyes, Taurina met eye contact, but swiftly looked down, turned and carried on walking. "My business is my own, Mako..." she said whilst walking away "...and I don't have to take you with me...", Mako sighed and continued to follow her troubled companion.  
They twisted and turned through the spaceport, and finally they came to a lift, "This should take us right to the ship" said Taurina, punching the lift button. Mako raised pursed her lips and nodded. The lift arrived and they both walked in, the doors shut.  
"Mako..?" said Taurina, so silent it was almost a whisper,  
"Hmm? What?" she replied, turning her head to see Taurina with her head down. There was complete silence. The doors opened and Taurina hastily walked out of the lift, Mako followed her onto the hangar, tripping over her own feet trying to keep pace. An intriguing looking ship sat right in the centre, "This ours?" asked Mako, abruptly smashing the silence. She was sick of having to deal with Taurina's unpredictable mood swings and had decided she couldn't care less. "Yes," replied Taurina, "this is our home for a few days. Now Mako-"  
"I know, I know. Be respectful, don't speak unless spoken to, keep my head down, do you really think Braden didn't teach me anything?" sneered Mako.  
"That isn't what I was saying, I was just trying to-"  
"Save it" said Mako, shoving past Taurina and walking aboard the ship,  
"Look out for you" said Taurina, finishing her sentence. She rearranged her pack on her back, greeted the captain with a nod and boarded the ship.


End file.
